Blog de usuário:JustALittleKiller7845/Negative Evil ZX-Episódio 2-Registros Akáshicos
~POV:Meredithzinha-Local:Casa de Shadowbonnie o pevertido-5:30 AM~ —Com luvas?—Pergunto para Shadow, na porta do seu quarto. —Com, com certeza, com luvas.—Ele responde. —Aff, mas tá muito calo...-Paro por aí, sabendo que a janela está aberta, e ele provavelmente vai ver o dia nublado e cinzento, então trato de disfarçar e continuo falando—Aliás, sua letra parece árabe nessas luvas.—E dou um longo suspiro quando ele exibe uma luva sem-dedos pela porta. —Por que você sempre usa isso de qualquer forma.—Digo, parecendo irritada —Marca de nascença.—Ele responde indiferente —É, mas aposto que essa marca é só um risquinho bobo.—Retruco—E aliás, sou sua amiga a 7 anos. —5 anos.—Ele corrige —Tanto faz, só sei que é suficiente pra você me contar que droga de marca é essa!—Ele não responde, apenas mas um sinal de "depois". ~POV:Soul Wade-Local:Escola Swords & Cross-6:50 AM~ Entro na escola, 20 minutos atrasada, como sempre, chego na sala correndo, antes que me vejam como uma aluna nova boba perdida e venham tentar me ajudar. Logo antes de eu botar a mão na maçaneta, vejo um menino com capuz e uma tatuagem quase imperceptível de cobra no pescoço, ele tira minha mãe da maçaneta e fala: —Já é tarde, o senhor Pegasus não nos deixará entrar.—E enquanto fala, parece inexpressivo e sem nenhum sentimento e enquanto fala, não percebo a maçaneta girando, em um golpe de mestre, peguei e me escondi no pilar ao lado, e surpreendemente, o Sr.Pegasus, que na maioria das vezes é bem esperto, nem viu. Entro na sala e sento no grupinho do fundão, formado por mim, Dark, Nyan, Meredith e Shadow, sento ao lado de Nyan, que arregala os olhos, ao ver o esquisitão que quase me deveu uma bronca, e provavelmente uma aula perdida. —Você está andando com ele?—Pergunta Nyan, perplexa. —Nah, é só um esquisitão doidão que quase fez eu perder uma aula.—Dou de ombros, nem um pouco interessada em saber o que esse cara é realmente. —Normal, normalmente esquisitões vestem esses capuz estranhos.—Mere observa, balançando a cabeça em sinal de "Cara louco". —Quem vê cara não vê coração, você nem conhece o cara direito!—Digo, um pouco nervosa pela reação infantil em relação com o cara novo. —Pois eu não vejo coração nenhum nele.—Dark retruca.—Aliás, já falei com o Shadow de como ele era estranho, não é Shadow?—E vendo que ele não responde, Dark repete.—''Não.É, Shadow? —Ah, sim, claro!—Diz Shadow, aparentando estar confuso. Dark parece ignorar, e quando Shadow vai falar alguma coisa, o sinal toca e quando viro para o esquisitão, que sai da sala, e volto para o Shadow, vejo que ele também está saindo, e minha mesa tem um bilhete, escrito: ''Me encontre as 7:10 no pátio externo da escola Assunto importante ~Shadow ~POV:NyanTheCatAnimatronic-Local:Pátio externo da Swords & Cross-7:12 AM~ Me encontro no local marcado no bilhete que apareceu na minha mesa, logo depois que Shadow saiu, e vejo que Soul, Dark e Meredi estão lá —Então...Cadê o Shadow? —Eu vou lá sab...—E antes que a Meredi terminasse a frase, ouvimos um barulho atrás de nós, e nos viramos, mas não vemos nada, e percebo que, estranhamente, o pátio externo está totalmente vazio. —Ei, aqui!—E quando eu me viro novamente, vejo que Shadow está lá, de braços cruzados. —Então...o que ia falar para a gente?—Pergunta Soul. —Sobre isso...—Responde Shadow, tirando sua luva, e mostra... O mesmo símbolo que esse tal de Juvenal carrega no pescoço. Me pergunto por que diabos ele carrega aquilo na mão, mas antes que eu pergunte, ele fala. —E sobre isso também Quando ele diz isso, um feixe de luz branco aparece sobre meus pés, e logo um buraco se abre, e eu desesperadamente procura uma maneira de sair dali e escapar do buraco, infelizmente, o destino tinha outros planos para mim, e eu caí... ~POV:Meredithzinha-Local:Summerland-??:?? AM?/PM?~ Caio em uma água rasa, cercada por uma grama amigável, em um lugar totalmente branco, a queda não pareceu doer, e parece que a água só me deixou mais confortável, infelizmente, os outros pousaram de cara na grama, mas não pareciam doloridos, muito menos machucados, então Shadow aparece. —Aterrisagem perfeita a de vocês, hein?—Ele brinca, passando a mão pelas mechas molhadas do meu cabelo, e as secando instantaneamente—Bem vindos a Summerland, o lugar onde seus desejos se realizam. —Summerland?—Questiono confusa. —Sim, aqui em Summerland, tudo que deseja é instantaneo—Ele responde, ajudando os outros a se levantarem.—Fiz pesquisas sobre o meu sinal, e em uma entrevista, falou que apenas aqueles que tem o uróboro tem acesso em Summerland, então resolvi tentar. —Só escutei a parte "Tudo que deseja é instantaneo"—Dark brinca, e materializa outra Nyan, logo na esquerda de da Nyan real —Olha, eu sei que aqui não é um bom lugar, mas se você não quiser, acho que a outra aí pode quebrar o galho pra você.—Dark dá uma gargalhada, enquanto Nyan faz a sua clone desaparecer. —Enfim, eu não mandei vocês aqui para ficarem vadiando—Shadow diz, materializando uma cidade com pessoas e lojas.—Estamos aqui para encontrar o templo e achar os registros Akáshicos. —Okay, mas não seria bom se começasse a chover aqui, será que tem proteção?—Reclamo —Não diga is...—Tarde de mais, logo, todo mundo está ensopado, e Dark materializa um guarda-chuva para todos nós, e Shadow diz: —Pensamentos tem poder, mas na terra costuma demorar mais, em Summerland é sem demora.—E seca seus cabelos molhados, que parecem mais bonitos do que secos.—Enfim, vamos, temos que encontrar o templo.—E materializa um carro. ~POV:Soul Wade-Local:Templo-??:?? AM?/PM?~ —Chegamos—Shadow diz, enquanto vejo de olhos esbugalhados todas as maravilhas contruídas do mundo, Taj Mahal e coisa do tipo, em apenas uma construção. Entramos no templo e vejo duas menina indênticas. —Olá, meu nome é Romy!—Diz uma delas, entusiasmada —Rayne.—Diz a outra inexpressiva, esperando um aperto de mãos, eu aperto a mão gelada, e me pergunto se as duas são clones. —Não somos—Diz Romy, que só consigo diferenciar pela meia-calça, que está reta, enquanto a de Rayne está dobrada até os tornozelos—Somos apenas gêmeas. —Vocês conseguem ler meus pensamentos?—Pergunto, perplexa por Romy responder exatamente o que eu estava pensando. —Não todos—Romy responde—Apenas o que temos permissão para ver, e aliás, seus amigos estão muito impressionados, não? Viro para trás, vendo que todo mundo está vendo cada detalhe daquela simples sala, atrás de cada porta. —Enfim—Rayne fala.—Estamos aqui para guiá-la, e guiar seus amigos também. Logo, as duas irmãs abrem uma porta gigante juntas, e fazem um ruído tão grande, que meus amigos voltam para a realidade e me seguem para a porta. —Então...—Diz Shadow, que parecia ser o único que estava prestando atenção na conversa de Romy e Rayne.—Vocês sabem onde ficam os registros Akáshicos? —Por ali—Rayne aponta para um porta a esquerda, entramos como ela comandou e logo a porta se fecha sozinha, e atrás dela, vimos o sorriso encorajador de Rayne. Na sala, vemos apenas um tipo de cristal em formato de TV e um sofá para 5 pessoas, nos sentamos no sofá, e a sala encolhe, ficando apenas o sofá e o cristal. —Mas que diabos...—Falo, esperando para alguém responda, mas eles apenas olham para o cristal, e olho para ele também, mostrando uma frase em francês, "L'heure Bleue", e antes que me pergunte o que é isso, aparece na tela: L'heure bleue ou também Hora azul, é um fenômeno onde a lua fica azul, conhecido pelos videntes como o dia em que os signos estão em harmonia, e que trarão sorte e fortuna para todos os signos Logo penso E daí?, e o cristal mostrou outra imagem, de vários acessórios dourados, e, como sinal de vida, Dark grita: —Espera aí! Eu tenho uma corrente igual está? E de novo, o cristal mostra uma nova informação: Também é o dia em que, reunindo esses acessórios, eles podem fazer qualquer coisa, como por exemplo, alterar o passado, e se isso cair em mãos erradas, pode causar a destruição desse mundo. Logo, a sala se expande, e o cristal quebra, mostrando o rosto do mesmo cara estranho que esbarrei na aula, enquanto os outros estão perplexos, estou apenas em uma dúvida que não consigo tirar da cabeça, Quem é esse cara? —Felizes em me ver?—Ele diz, sarcasticamente—Ah, e Dark, se você não sente falta...—Ele mostra a corrente de ouro, que Dark tanto reclamara que sumiu. —DEVOLVA ELA!—Dark grita.—OU ENFRENTE AS CONSEQUÊNCIAS! —Desculpa.—Diz o cara de capuz, ainda mais calmo que antes.—Mas quem vai ter consequência são vocês, por que, quem diria, vocês tem os artefatos da L'heure bleue, e adivinhe? Roubei todos eles.—Ele solta uma gargalhada e continua—Agora só falta mais 2 artefatos, e agora que vocês sabem, é hora de ir mimir. E tudo fica escuro... ~POV:Soul Wade-Local:Casa de Soul Wade.-4:25 AM Acordo em minha cama, com uma tontura imensa, e com um bilhete na estante de livros ao lado, pego ele e leio. Dormiu bem, Bela Adormecida? Ass.Juven... O resto do papel está coberto com um líquido vermelho Desconfio se não seja sangue. Continua... Comentários do Autor :D Uou, episódio grande esse aí hein? Ou eu posso dizer, Capítulo, foi bem trabalhoso fazer esse EP. e se curtirem, poderão ter muito mais EP.S desse tipo This is all folks And Thank you, for following the history, of Negative Evil Categoria:Posts de blog